You're Beautiful
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: After years of running away, Sonic has finally agreed to date Amy. when Sonic realizes he can't keep up with their rocky relationship and wants to call it quits, how will Amy take it?
1. Curiosity killed the Hedgehog

This is a (sad) but true story.

* * *

" _I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy; that's why you should help them out!" _

_-Amy Rose_

"_What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

_-Sonic the Hedgehog_

**YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**

It hadn't even been a day. Not one day since he told her it was over. All she could do was just stare. Stare into the blackness of night. Chilly December winds tugged at her cheeks, taunting her. It was cold, as always during the end of the year, but for some reason, this night was colder than most. Amy Rose, or just Amy, happily skipped up to the entrance to Casino Park. After paying her fee and entering, she saw her friend (Or boyfriend, as she liked to tell everyone,) Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was the world's fastest hero. He saved millions for harm, so it was no wonder why Amy would be so hopelessly in love with him. He was standing near a rail, looking into the night. Light and music blared and flashed, but to Amy, it was just them. Amy dashed up and hugged the hero from behind, surprising him. The two hedgehogs had been dating for almost a year, but mostly it was out of spite. Amy would not stop chasing Sonic, and finally, after running for so long, he just stopped.

_(Flashback)_

_He didn't yell at her to leave him alone, He didn't speed up, He didn't do anything. He just stopped. Amy, running after him, stopped too. "Sonic?" She asked. "You okay?" The cobalt hedgehog turned around and faced her, a look of pure defeat written on his face. "Ames…. You want me, huh?" At hearing this, Amy threw her arms around him. "OH YES! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!" She had squealed. Sonic smiled at her, before giving his signature thumbs up. "Alright. I'll give you a shot." _

"_Wh-What did you just say?" Amy's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe this. Her lifelong crush, Sonic, returning her feelings? This was it! She would make him regret running. She would make him a promise! What better way to show one's love? "Sonic…" "Yeah Ames?" "I promise you… You will not regret this.. I will be the best girlfriend you'll ever have in your entire life! Better than Sally, and better than anyone else!" Sonic looked at her, another smile on his lips. _

"_Whatever you say, Ames." Amy kissed his cheek. "I mean it Sonic the Hedgehog. I will make you the happiest guy alive! I'll do anything to see you smile! I'll even stop stalking you!" Amy grabbed Sonic by his shoulders and hugged him close to her. "I promise…. I love you…." Sonic returned the hug, his smile gone, replaced by a look of shock. __**Amy really loves me**__, he thought. Why couldn't I see this before? _

(End Flashback)

Sonic took a deep breath before exhaling. "Amy….." Amy looked at her boyfriend, concerned. "Yes my love?" Amy was a mix of excitement and suspense. "What is it you want to tell me?" Sonic looked deep into her eyes. "Amy…. We need to break up…."


	2. Dealing the Blow

"W-What D-id you s-say?" Amy stuttered. Sonic took a deep breath before he continued. "I… um…. I… just can't keep up you know? Between you, and Eggman, I'm beat!" Amy's fear quickly turned to anger, gritting her teeth and gripping her hammer. "LET. ME. GET. THIS. STRAIGHT. YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHETER OR NOT TO BE WITH ME OR FIGHT EGGMAN!" Sonic winced and still continued. "We're just not compatible…." At this Amy slammed her hammer on the table, crushing it. "NOT COMPATIBLE! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" "Sonic. We have dated for almost a YEAR! I have been chasing you since we first MET! And NOW, after you FINALLY give me a chance, YOU TELL ME WE'RE NOT COMPATIBLE!" "Amy, calm down…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Tears were now forming in her eyes. Sonic felt a spear of guilt stab through him. Why was this so hard? It wasn't like he DECIDED to break up with her. She HAD to understand. "Amy, do you really think I HAVE a choice?" "Oh, so now this is all about YOU now, huh?" "Amy… no… it isn't. But this is as hard for me as it is for you. I DON'T want this to happen. " "Then WHY are you doing it?" Amy wiped some tears from her eyes with her arm. She put her hammer away and gave Sonic a sad, almost helpless look. Sonic screamed on the inside, but remained silent on the outside. He couldn't believe this. He was supposed to be her Hero. The one person she could rely on when times got rough. She could run to him on a cold, stormy night, and he would be there. Whether in times of peace or crisis, he was her lifeline. She would not let him go. Not without a fight.

"Amy… I didn't just come up with this out of the blue, okay? This took a long time to consider." Amy turned away from him, pain and fear now etched on her face. "Sonic… if you really loved and cared for me, then why on earth are you BREAKING UP WITH ME? Do you know that I wake up every morning in hopes of seeing you? You might not know this, but YOU are my drive! YOU keep me going when there's nothing left to fight for! YOU are my hero! I NEED you! I made a promise, and I intend to KEEP it! I would go to HELL and BACK for you, Sonic! You're too busy running away from your problems! NEWS FLASH: You can't run away from everything! You fight giant robots and mutant freaks, but when it comes down to loving someone, you're TOO DAMN SLOW!"

Sonic just stared at her, silent. Amy was breathing heavily, and took a drink of her water bottle. "If you brought me here just to destroy my existence, then you can save it. I'm not giving my heart and soul to someone that's going to throw it away, just because we can't work something out." "Amy.." Sonic started. "No Sonic! I won't listen to any of your lies!" Amy crossed her arms and turned away. Sonic grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply, hugging her close. Amy's face lit up with surprise, and her mouth hung open in shock when he pulled away.

"I have never loved anyone more than I love you." Amy snorted. "_Right. Like I haven't heard that one before!" _ Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder. "I mean it. After I saved you from Little Planet, I fell… not from orbit, for YOU. I tried to cover it up by occupying myself with Eggman and adventures, but it just came around and bit me in the ass. I tried to outright ignore you, and look how THAT turned out."

Now it was Amy's turn to be silent. Sonic hugged her close to him, but she was shaking and didn't return his gesture of affection. "This hurts me so much more than it hurts you." She rocked back in forth in his arms. Sonic had experienced this feeling many times in his life. Helplessness. He could run at supersonic speeds, roll into a ball, freeze time, and even fly, but he couldn't ease the pain of one of his closest friends. _"Why did MY parents have to die?" "Why didn't you stop that suicide bomber in time?" "Where were you when my Grandfather had a heart-attack?" _He hated it. He wished it could go away and never come back. It stuck to his gut like those Rings. Now, the person that mattered to him the most was breaking apart, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She just let the tears fall. Salty drops of pure fear ran down her cheek. Screaming over the music and spinning slot machines, she pounded on him with her fists. "WHY? Do you know how LONG I've been dreaming of this?" Sonic felt yet another stab of pain mixed with guilt through his heart. "S-Sonic! Please!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, like he did to her. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears rained down her face again, staining her angelic face. "I can't live without you… PLEASE!" Sonic, mustering up all his courage, released her from his hold. "I'm sorry…. Goodbye." With that, Sonic turned around and walked towards the entrance, leaving Amy behind to fight her own demons.


	3. Comatose

"Amy? Are you sure you don't want any more Ice cream?" Cream the Rabbit asked her friend, who refused. After Sonic walked out on her, she stumbled over to her friend Cream's house, and, after several minutes of sobbing, finally calmed down enough to tell her what happened at Casino Park. "H-He just broke us off, right at that moment." She whimpered. Cream, as young as she was, couldn't quite grasp what Amy was going through, but nonetheless tried to calm her friend down. "I'm sure he had a good reason." Cheese hovered above Cream, peeking from behind her left ear. "Oh, don't worry, he had a PERFECTLY good reason." She wiped her eyes across her arm again.

Cream couldn't stand her friends when they were sad. She always felt like she had to carry their problems on her shoulders. When Sonic was sad, she did her best to cheer him up. (Even if it meant taking him to the local hot dog stand and watching him go berserk) Or when Tails had failed to build his time machine, she built him (as best she could,) a house of cards. Spending time with Knuckles on Angel Island, Going on motorcycle rides with Shadow, and even window shopping with Rouge were just some of the things she did to make her friends' world a better and brighter place.

"I've chased him for so long…. To all the corners of the earth… and when he finally stops to think of me he speeds off again, claiming we're not "compatible" or whatever…" Amy hugged Cream , fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe he's been troubled with something?" Cream was getting to the end of her rope. Amy wasn't being very informative about him, only about her reaction to his confession. "Amy you need to understand. Maybe he's right." Amy looked at her friend in shock. "What is there to understand, Cream? He LEFT me, and at CASINO PARK no less!" Cream was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Pinky. She's right." Rouge the Bat hovered outside Cream's window. "Hello, Miss Rouge!" The bat winked at the rabbit and flew inside, landing in front of Amy. "What do YOU want, Rouge? " Rouge simply smiled and continued. "Sonic is a free spirit, Amy. He's always going to be running around. No matter how badly you both don't want it to happen, it's done. You two can't be together." Amy's sadness was replaced by annoyance. "You're just saying that because Knuckles hasn't noticed you yet!" Rouge felt her face grow red, but she ignored the feeling and kept at it. "Have you ever stopped to think that he's feeling JUST as bad as you are?" Amy considered Rouge's words. He didn't exactly bolt out of the casino.

Maybe he DID feel as bad as her. He could be in Tail's workshop by now, crying his eyes out and telling a sob story to Tails, while Knuckles gave him a lecture on how SHE might be feeling. He might even be thinking the same thing. She couldn't believe she had been so selfish! But she had a good reason, right? She never said or did anything to him other than try to make him happy in the best ways possible. Maybe Rouge was right, maybe he needed time to think.

"I-I'm sorry, Rouge. I guess I should think this over." Rouge crossed her arms over her chest. "You know something?" "What?" Amy asked. "You're growing up." Rouge bid Amy and Cream goodbye and flew out of the window, leaving the cold breeze blowing.


	4. Low and Broken

"I mean… it's not that we're not opposites, it's just.. We can't be together, you know?" Sonic explained that the best he could. Tails was sitting on his workbench, and Knuckles was glued to the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Even so… You shouldn't of had to drag her to the brightest part of town just to break her heart." Tails nodded in agreement to Knuckles' words. Sonic scoffed. "Since when are YOU the expert on romance? You're stuck on Angel Island half the time!" "And?" Knuckles snapped. "Guys…" Tails started. The rivals ignored him."You've never even FELL in love before!" Sonic shot. "Well at least I have better things to do than run around like a cracked up lunatic!" "Lunatic? For your information, Knucklehead, I SAVE THE WORLD. That beats watching some glowing rock any day."

"HEY! If it weren't for the Master Emerald, you wouldn't have half the power you need to defeat Eggman time and time again!" "Whatever! At least I-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" a laser beam pierced the ceiling, blowing some of it away and turning the rest to dust. Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails. He was breathing hard, and the laser gun dropped to the floor. The mechanic looked at Knuckles and pointed at him. "You, Shut up. I asked you to come down here and make Sonic feel BETTER, not get him angry." He then turned to Sonic himself. "Sonic… don't let Knuckles get to you. Now continue where you left off." Sonic nodded. "I feel so guilty… Like this is my entire fault. But I did this. I chose to destroy our relationship. I just couldn't take it anymore. Amy has been running after me for so long. I just stopped. I let her in to the deepest regions of my heart. She was so happy. Every day she ran to me and hugged me tightly the first time she saw me. For a while, I did it because I didn't want her to be chasing me. But then… then I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with her. She became the sole reason I did anything anymore. Then one night, it hit me. I realized that even when I was with her, I never had her. We were too different from each other. She wanted me to be by her side, forever. I could not live that way, and be happy." Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, you've done the right thing. It's the best thing for both of you." Sonic smiled at his kid brother. For being 8, Tails was surprisingly knowledgeable in many subjects. But Love?

Knuckles had been listening the entire time. Why couldn't he find love? Why was it so easy for Sonic? He was too wild, and too unpredictable. Amy was a fool for running after him. Oh well. Once Sonic's sob story was done, he could go back to his own love.

"I just hope she's happy…" At this Knuckles spoke. "She was happy when you were around, Sonic. She LOVED YOU. Now that her love and happiness is gone, do you expect her to be happy with anyone else? She found her special someone. It was you. You think it's your fault? IT IS. She did nothing but give you light and joy, and you take her to the happiest, brightest place in town to bring her to tears. I don't care what your reasons are; you're way stupider than I thought. When I find my someone, I'm going to hold her , and tell her how much I love and care for her. I WON'T throw her away, just because of a few differences that, Mind you, could have been worked out. I'm sorry, but I can't stand here and let you cry over your own spilt milk. It's pathetic, and it makes you look weak. You've faced giant robots, aliens, and even a God. Call me a knucklehead all you want, but I'm going to make you see your mistakes one way or another!"

"Sonic was silent. "You're right Knuckles. I am stupid. Do you think I WANTED this to happen? NO. I told Amy this, and now I'll tell you. This didn't happen overnight. It wasn't some decision I made while running one day. This grew over time, and I ran from it as best I could before it passed me. I'm not the fastest thing alive. Not anymore. There is something faster than me, and it's called Reality. You can't outrun it, you can't overpower it, and you can't solve its puzzle. We can't be living in what we think is real. We need to face the music, and realize that some things can't be helped. When you find your special someone, you'll find that out soon enough."

Knuckles snorted. "I don't have time for this. I got to get back to the Master Emerald. You do what you want, I tried." Knuckles punched a hole in Tails' wall. "HEY! You could have used the door!" Tails said. Knuckles grinned. "I don't use doors, Tails." The red echidna walked through the hole and down the sidewalk, the sun setting behind Angel Island catching his eye.

"Now then Sonic, about Amy, maybe you could give her some flowers, or chocolates, or how about talking to her? Yeah, that sounds nice, doesn't it Sonic?" Tails turned to his friend's chair. "Sonic?" Sonic was gone, the only sign being the cool, crisp wind blowing from outside.


	5. Back to December

Amy never saw Sonic again. He just disappeared. No one ever looked for him. Tails searched, but to no avail. As night fell on Station Square, she looked at the moon; memories of them together flooded her mind. I will always love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." The wind, as if on cue, brushed her cheek.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

**How's life, tell me how's your family**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**We small talk, work and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why**

**'Cause the last time you saw me **

**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

**So this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night **

**And I'd go back to december all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to december, turn around and make it all right and**

**I go back to december all the time**

**These days I haven't been sleeping**

**Staying up playing back myself leaving **

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call**

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side, **

**Realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye **

**So this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to december all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to december, turn around and change my own mind and**

**I go back to december all the time**

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right **

**And how you held me in your arms that September night, **

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking **

**Probably mindless dreaming**

**If we loved again I swear I'd love you right**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

**But this is me swallowing my pride, **

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night **

**And I'd go back to december**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and**

**I go back to december, turn around and make it alright and**

**I go back to december, turn around and change my own mind and**

**I go back to december all the time**

**All the time**

Amy blew a kiss to the moon and walked home, the December wind behind her, guiding her home.


End file.
